


why.

by TheLightThatFlickers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Fear, First Kiss, Friendship, Harry Potter - Freeform, Heartache, Heartbreak, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Era, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Romance, Sad Draco Malfoy, Sad Hermione Granger, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Teen Romance, Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence, Worry, anxious, cry, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 08:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 6,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLightThatFlickers/pseuds/TheLightThatFlickers
Summary: a retelling of Harry Potter except they found each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to @TheGirlOnTheSideOfTheStreet for helping me edit this along the way  
kudos to you :)
> 
> just some dramione. hope you enjoy
> 
> thanks so much for checking my fanfic. you actually don’t know how much it means to me. comment your fanfics if you want and I’ll be sure to check them out! 🖤🖤

The Girl in The Alley - Draco

I was walking through diagon alley , ready to get my Hogwarts stuff when I saw her walk past me. I turned around again but she had gone. I stopped and looked again but my father told me to focus - and when he says to do something you do it. 

We met so many random people that I didn't know, as usual , but father did. One of them actually talked to me... great...  
"Ah good to see you Lucius , I see Draco is here with you buying his school supplies! How exciting that must be, Draco. You know you really look like your father."

I hate it when they do that. I am not a child and I hate being remembered as Lucius' son. Can I ever be my own person? As I was drifting of day dreaming about nothing really I saw her again! This time I followed her. My dad didn't even notice I had gone. Wow. But I guess that's my father for you; he doesn't care about me or anyone but himself.

She was wondering into this textbook shop full of potions books and all other sorts. I looked up at her ... She was unlike anyone I had ever seen! She had long brown hair - which was really frizzy! - that went half way down her robes. She had brown, hazel eyes that were so beautiful and a smile that lit up my day. She then looked up from her book and saw me looking at her. I guess she was quite lonely as she looked surprised I took any notice of her 

After I had looked around the store I saw him chatting to her. Yes.... him.

Credit to TheGirlOnTheSideOfTheStreet for helping start this fanfiction as it is my first ! Hope you guys enjoy it :)


	2. The Second Glance - Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they start to notice each other - 2nd meeting

We were waiting outside the Great Hall and Professor McGonagall had gone to see when we could go in and be sorted into houses, when this boy stepped forward. I recognized him from the book shop I was in, in diagon alley. He watched me! It was kinda cute but weird at the same time!

He spoke to Harry saying how he should never get in his I had no idea how Harry had got in his way but I didn't wanna get involved. 

Then the doors opened and the whole school was looking at us! So awkward...Draco-who was still faced towards the rest of us-turned around and realized that everyone in the school was looking at him. His face went bright red , it was hilarious! We were called forward by professor McGonagall who was waiting for us at the other end of the hall next to a hat. Draco stepped forward and others followed. It was then that I realized that he was rude, ignorant and despised Harry but I really like him...


	3. The Sorting Hat - Draco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they get sorted into houses

We all hurdled around the sorting hat. I saw Granger looking amazed. I wasn't. It was a magical hat in a school for witches and wizards, but of course mudbloods wouldn't know that; her intrigued smile was adorable and I didn't spoil her enjoyment although I did want to for Potter. 

Professor told us we would be called up and the hat would tell us our house. 

Hermione was called up first .....awe she looked so scared. Wait what am I saying how could I like a mud blood. The buffoons Potter and Weasley looked idiotic but why am I surprised?

The hat eventually decided to put her into Gryffindor -aka the worst house. I guess I was disappointed...wait..maybe...no....no of course I'm not disappointed she's a mudblood why would I pay her any attention?

Now don't get me wrong I hate mudbloods but if she was in Slytherin wouldn't that of redeemed her? Or at least a bit.  
It was my turn next and the sorting hat put me into Slytherin- no surprise there. 

Weasley was up after and sat on the chair with the hat placed on his scruffy hair and without any doubt he was placed be in Gryffindor, Potter then followed. After everyone had been sorted into houses the great feast started- I don't see why it was called the great feast, my house-elves could make a feast 3 times the size of that one, but I wasn't in the mood to eat it 

Dumbledore then made a stupid speech about something, I wasn't listening. After, our prefects led us up to our dormitories.


	4. Potions - Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they start lessons

I sat in potions, glancing at the blond haired boy in front of me often. We had professor Snape so, as he hates Gryffindor's already, I wouldn't want to get on his bad side. I tried not to pay any attention to the rude boy in front of me.

He was declaring all his classroom rules when he suddenly shouted at me! I looked up and the whole class was looking at me. Professor Snape had been drawling me loads of questions and calling my name. I couldn't believe I had drifted off, I mean it's me we are talking about here.

I was sent to Dumbledore's office immediately. 

When I arrived, I knocked lightly on the door, afraid of what my head teacher might think of me. He just looked at me with his soft smile and said it's ok to be overwhelmed at this school. I honestly had no idea what he was talking about as I wasn't overwhelmed, I was distracted. He told me that I was the brightest witch he had ever met for my age and that lightened up my day. 

When I was walking back to my classroom all my classmates were all coming out of the lesson already . I guess that time with Professor Dumbledore went fast. We all walked to our next lesson whilst Harry and Ron were badgering me about what happened in the lesson and with professor Dumbledore. Of course. Out of the corner of my eye I heard Draco say my name to his friends. I didn't know if it was bad or good I just prayed it wasn't anything bad.


	5. Flying Lesson - Draco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco attempts to make a fool out of the Gryffindors. Hermione rethinks her feelings.

We were all lining up with our brooms next to us ready for our first boring lesson of the day. Hootch hadn't arrived yet. See, thats the problem with this school, the professors have no respect for pure-bloods like myself. I glanced over at the Gryffindor side to see the mudblood fidgeting anxiously with her hands. Blaise muttered a snarky comment aimed at Gryffindor in my direction, startling me. 

Hootch finally decided to show up. The grey haired witch was average height and had a short temper. She immediately snapped instructions at us. Gryffindor acted with hast, following every word Hootch demanded. We however smirked and rolled our eyes, taking our time. 

We were learning the first few steps towards flying. Of course, the Slytherins completed this with ease and sniggered at the other houses incompetence. 

Next thing I know, Longbottom's flying up in the air like a ridiculous cow. Hootch didn't realize at first, but the second she heard a high pitch scream from up in the air she turned to face it. An ear-splitting crack echoes across the pitch. We turn to face the noise and see a distraught Longbottom clutching to his misshapen arm. Hootch hurries over, her cape flowing behind her. She immediately rushes him to the hospital wing, shooing us all out the way. 

Out of the corner of my eye I see a glass ball with red mist inside. I immediately know what it is - a rememberall. I sauntered over and pick it up inspecting it lazily. 

I glance over at my hand to notice Granger. A rush of will to impress came over me. My thoughts were interrupted by Weasle calling my name. 

"Oi Malfoy, give it 'ere"

I snorted and climbed onto my expensive broom -my father bought me- and hovered high in the air, looking down at the blood traitors. 

*

I smirked at the challenged and yelled  
"you'd have to catch it first" and threw the ball into the distance.   
Before I had time to snicker at their misfortune, I saw a black figure dash into the direction of the ball. 

I couldn't recognize who had the nerve to prove me wrong but I was sure furious. 

I finally landed to see Potter arrive, holding the rememberall with everyone singing his praises. 

I scowled at his direction before sulking off to my friends. I blushed red when I noticed Granger glaring at me with a disappointed look. 

I heard a deafening silence and I turned to see McGonagall briskly waking with a disgruntled Potter by her side.


	6. The Midnight Duel - Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> affections rise and they share a moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huge thanks to @TheGirlOnTheSideOfTheStreet we basically wrote this chapter together :)

It was lunch time and I already sensed this day would end badly, I saw Malfoy wondering up to Harry and Ron in Great Hall. This wouldn't end well, I thought to myself. There was no chance I was going to let these two idiots lose the points I won from this petty feud with Malfoy, so I went to make sure they didn't get into trouble, but all I heard was Malfoy snarling.

"- so I'll see you at midnight, Potter"

*

**It was half 11 and I was waiting for Harry and Ron to attempt to leave, but there was no way I was going to let them. **

**"I can't believe your going to do this, Harry!" I flicked the lamp on. **

**"You!" said Ron furiously. "Go back to bed." **

**"I almost told your brother," I snapped. "Percy - he's a Prefect, he'd put a stop to this."**

** "Come on." Harry whispered to Ron. **

**But I wasn’t going to give up that easily. I followed them through the portrait hole, hissing at them. **

**"Don't you care about Gryffindor, do you only care about your selves, I don't want Slytherin to win the house cup and you'll lose all the points I got from Professor McGonagall for knowing about switching Spells." **

**"Go away." "All right, but I warned you, you just remember what I said when your on the train home tomorrow, your so-" **

**But what they were, they didn't find out. I had turned to the portrait of the Fat Lady to get back inside and found myself facing an empty painting. The Fat Lady had gone on a night-time visit and I was locked out of the Gryffindor Tower. **

**"Now what am I going to do?" I asked shrilly. **

**"That's your problem," said Ron. "We've got to go, we're going to be late. **

**They hadn't even reached the end of the corridor when I caught up with them. **

**"I'm coming with you," I said. **

Malfoy didn't show up.

I guess I was a bit disappointed, I wanted him to see that I wasn't always boring and I wish he was the decent person and actually showed up.

Suddenly, we heard filch coming and Harry and Ron dashed down the corridor before I got a chance to see where they went.

Before I had time to escape, I felt a cold hand grasp my forearm. Filch dragged me to decaying office.

There were rats scurrying across the floor and cockroaches scuttled across every surface. Then I saw Malfoy lazily sitting in a chair. Why's he here? I thought to myself. We all turned our heads to the sound of ink pots shuttering next door. "Peaves" snarled Filch. He then huffed, and stalked out of the room, not before locking us in. Malfoy smirked in my direction before pulling out his wand and muttered a spell causing the door to spring open. "Come on, don't you want to get out of here." We ran as fast as we could stopping until we couldn't run anymore. We laughed as we were catching our breath and grinned at each other. Malfoy started to walk off before turning around to realize that I wasn't going anywhere.

"You lost?" He asked I nodded slightly, anxiously biting my lip. He led me back to the Gryffindor common room. We both glanced at each other and I felt my heart starting to race as we inched closer and closer. I gazed into his grey eyes, flecked with different variations of the colour. We were close enough to feel each other's breath on our skin-

"Ahem." Called the Fat Lady as she raised an eyebrow. Draco leaned in closer and whispered into my ear.

"Good night," before turning and walking off into the distance.

I didn't stop looking at him until I couldn’t any longer.


	7. The note - Draco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco made his decision

I couldn't get last night out of my head.   
How could I like a mudblood?   
I was so confused.   
I looked over at Granger during dinner at the Great Hall.   
I saw her look at me with so much hope in her eyes. How could I say no? 

* 

It was the middle of the night and I had made my decision. There was no chance we could be together. My family would disown me. I would be ruined. How could a pure blood be with a mudblood? It's unheard of. I couldn't sleep knowing that she thought there was a chance. How could I break her heart. 

I scrambled to a piece of parchment and scribbled out my feelings. And with sadness in my eyes I sent my owl away to her dorm with the note.


	8. Heartbreak - Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she reads the note

I woke up with joy in my eyes at the sight of Draco's eagle with a note tied to its legs. I rushed out of bed and immediately read the not. 

I felt my heart sink as I re-read the note over and over hoping there was some kind of mistake, but in reality I knows there wasn't. I fell back into bed, tears dripping from my eyes knowing how hard it would be to see him in lessons everyday. 

In the evening I would silently cry myself to sleep. After days ,of what seemed like years, of heartbreak I finally got the courage to go and confront Malfoy. 

I followed him into Moaning Murtles bathroom. But before I turned the corner, I heard him comment with his friends on how easy it was to make me fall for him. I felt the tears rush back and the pain resurface.


	9. The journey back - Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it’s the 2nd year of Hogwarts and they all go back to school. Well hopefully Ron and Harry.

It was our 2nd year of Hogwarts and I had finally got over Draco. I felt happier and buried myself in my studies! 

*

I stayed at the Weasleys all summer and Ron and I had been getting closer. Finally Harry arrived in the flying car with Ron, George and Fred! We had been working on that plan for ages so it a relief to see it worked and that everyone was okay. We sat in Ron's room laughing about the good times last year when they started to make fun of Malfoy. For some reason I felt compelled to defend him but I didn't although my heart squirmed with guilt.

It was my second year of Hogwarts and I had finally got over Draco. I felt happier and buried myself in my studies! 

*

When I entered platform 9 3/4, I was overtaken by the sights of all the bustling students and billowing smoke floating away from the scarlet train. I quickly hugged Mrs Weasley and vocalised my thanks, before rushing into the train, not wanting to be late. As I climbed onto the train, dragging my polished trunk behind me, I turned to say one last goodbye before a blonde figure caught my eye.  
One glance can't hurt, right? I thought to myself as I looked at him. He looked no different from our first year, except he grew taller and looked older. He turned to smirk in my direction and I quickly looked away, continuing to load my belongings onto the train before climbing into an empty carriage and taking out a book.

I was starting to get worried as Ron and Harry still weren't on the train. I was a few steps away from climbing of the train to call for them but then the whistle blew and the train started to speed of into the distance.

*

We were halfway through our journeys to Hogwarts and I was still freeking out about Harry and Ron. Why weren't they here? Why weren't they here? Then I saw him. I looked away, not wanting to fall back into his trap but my eyes kept wondering back to him. No stop it Hermione, I said to myself, your better than this. I saw him through the reflection of the window, winking at me. I closed my eyes and took a breath. He was even cuter than thought. How was I going to get through this year?


	10. Mudblood - Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the scene where Draco calls Hermione a mudblood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @TheGirlOnTheSideOfTheStreet really helped a lot with this one so showout to her :))))

Thankfully Ron and Harry succeeded to stay at Hogwarts, but we're still under strict supervision from Snape. 

*

Ron and I decided to come watch the first quidditch practise of the year.  
As we were walking on the pitch, we saw a green blur in the distance, slowing becoming clearer so we could distinguish who it was - the Slytherins. We rushed up to the gryffindor team, worried about what would happen. By the time we got there, I could tell who was in the Slytherin team, and as I started to name them, I froze when I saw their seeker. 

Draco.  
I immediately felt my heart race and my heart shatter all over again. His lazy smirk and quidditch uniform were compelling and I couldn't take my eyes away from him, so when Ron elbowed me in the side to catch my attention, I struggled to look away. Ron shot me a confused look before looking away and defending his house along with the rest of the team. No matter how much I tried, Malfoy kept catching my attention, whether it was his silky smooth voice or his gestures. The rest of the argument was a whirlwind of loud noises and fury, and I saw Malfoy mutter something in my direction and the Gryffindor team surround me in protection. When he hat he said registered in my brain, I couldn't believe it.

Mudblood.  
I gasped and tears sprung to my eyes. Everyone was furious with Malfoy and I slowly stumbled back, before turning when I saw Ron belching slugs. I glared at amplify through my tears, and to my surprise I didn't see hatred or disgust, but pain and a look so heartbreaking I had to push it to the back of my mind as I helped get Ron to Hagrids hut.


	11. Why I did it - Draco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why Draco said it

I couldn't believe the words that had come out my mouth. What had I done? As the rest of the Slytherins congratulated me on the damage I had done, I planted a fake smile on my face while I was regretting everything I had done inside.   
I knew why I had done it. I shouldn't of, but I did. The only way to get over someone, is to damage your relationship irreparably, right? I kept telling myself I was over her but I knew i wasn't. When she looked at me, I felt the walls that I had worked so hard to build over the summer, crumble.

Just. Like. That.

I had to get her out of my head before she gets dragged and trapped in the mess that is my life.   
So there, that's why I did it. Not that I'd ever tell her that. That's a secret I'm taking to the grave.


	12. Rumors - Draco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was solely written by @TheGirlOnTheSideOfTheStreet. Thanks sooo muchh :))))))

There were rumours going around the whole of Hogwarts, involving almost everyone in the school. First there was a rumour about the Ravenclaw seeker and a Hufflepuff chaser, a lie. Then there was one that I was betrothed to Pansy Parkinson, also a lie. Of course there was the one where Harry Potter was the Slytherin heir, obviously a lie. But the only one that caught my attention was that Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor mudblood, was in some sort of a coma. When I first heard Pansy complain about how Granger got all of the attention just because she was in a coma, my heart stopped momentarily. I forced back tears and hid my worry in a mask of displeasure, laughing cruelly at her fate while my insides where twisting and turning with fear. Why should I even care? Why would her death affect me? I made some excuse to Pansy about going to taunt some first years, maybe practise some spellwork on them, before wondering out of the common room without any purpose, before sneaking into Moaning myrtles bathroom, desperate to be alone.

My affection clearly hasn’t ended. I knew that now, but I also knew it had to. I couldn’t be harbouring affections for a Gryffindor, let alone a mudblood. Father and Mother would disown me, and I would become the black sheep of Slytherin. 

But when I thought of her, lying on a hospital bed, alone, lost, my heart squealed painfully and I felt tears well up in my eyes. I thought about going to the hospital wing, just to check if she’s alright. One look wouldn’t hurt, right? 

When I climbed out of a storage cupboard, I looked around to see if Filch was still stalking the corridors, he wasn’t. I silently hurried to the Hospital wing, and once I entered, I couldn’t believe my eyes. 

She was there.  
Her pale face was frozen in an expression that could only be described as horror, her delicate hand wrapped around an ornate mirror, the rest of her body frozen, her brown eyes glassy and unrealistic. I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I slid a hand into hers, feeling a ball of paper in it. Curiosity talking over me, I slid it out with a struggle and read it. Realisation dawned on me.  
A basilisk .  
I carefully slipped the paper back into her hand, and stared at her for a little longer.

The more I looked the more I realised. That’s why she had a mirror! To protect herself! I felt her cold, soft hand in mine and then I looked outside the window, to see the sun rise outside. Wait- what was I doing? My eyes widened in panic and I quickly withdrew my hand, and took off in a hurry as I hear Madame Pomphrey exiting her office and made it in my dormitory before everyone else woke up. 

That was the last time I’ll care about her, I berated myself. She is nothing but a mudblood. There is no chance for us. 

None. At. All.


	13. The feeling - Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dementor and the summer scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huge credit to @TheGirlOnTheSideOfTheStreet for writing Ron and Hermione awkward scene! :)

*it’s now year 3*

The summer holidays were incredible. Ron and I spent literally every minute together. We had gotten so much closer, but there was one moment that we don’t talk about.

Ron has just finished setting the wizards chess board and explaining the rules, which were predictably similar to normal chess. We played for a while, and I surprisingly had a good time. We laughed at my incompetence, snorting as I set myself up for failure. ‘Queen to e5’ Ron laughed, and I smiled at his bright blue eyes, which lit up as I frowned in confusion. I moved my knight a few steps before Ron grinned and shouted ‘Checkmate!’ I scanned my eyes over the board, before realising my mistake and rolling my eyes - I smiled to show that I didn’t mean it; we chuckled for a few moments, looking into each other’s eyes before sobering up and looking at each other. Ron slowly leaned towards me over the board and I responded. I felt his chapped lips press onto mine before he quickly withdrew, turning his head to avoid my eyes, flushing red. I gnawed on my lip anxiously before taking the hint and awkwardly started

* * *

> to talk about what books I read over the summer -we gladly latched onto the new topic and we never talked of it again.

*Harry arrives at the Leaky Cauldron*

“So what have you guys been up to before I got here?”

Ron and I turned our heads slowly to face each other. I could feel my cheeks blushing and I looked down at my food in-front of me, not wanting to cause attention. Ron turned red at the thought, before brushing off Harry question and asking about his summer. Harry rambled on about the wolf he saw, the night bus and -in whispered tones- Sirius Black.

*

It was strange to be on the train heading back to Hogwarts after the summer.

We had been on the train for around an hour and a half when I felt the hairs on my neck prick up. 

A shiver down my spine.

The coldness of my breath.

The pounding of my heart.

Everything around me when silent.

The birds stop cheeping.

The clouds snatched away the sun.

Even the flowers outside, fell dead.

The train came to an abrupt stop that caused us to jump. I looked outside our carriage and saw hundreds of heads peeping out and doing the same. No one knew what had happened and at that moment, with the silence and the darkness, I thought no one ever would.

A hundred heads all turned down the train to face the sound- the ear piecing scream. It was like they were in their worst nightmare. The scream echoed the train for seconds but what seamed like hours. I knew that whoever had made that scream had a reason and that reason I didn’t want to know.

Silence.

Time passed by but no words, just thoughts.

The window in our carriage started to mist up and I watched as the water droplets slowly trickle down. I placed my hand against the icy sharp window. Everything started to frost around my hand, which was now numb. I removed my hand and glanced the mark. It was then that I felt it.

The feeling of death itself.

I turned and saw a dark figure standing in the doorway.

I was frozen.

I couldn’t move.

I couldn’t think.

I couldn’t feel anything.

I was only just breathing. The creature then started reach into Harry’s soul and started to suck the life out of him.


	14. The whispers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after the train journey to Hogwarts

After our long journey, we finally arrived at Hogwarts, where everyone else was awaiting us. Harry and I, were extremely late for the Great Feast because we were brought to the hospital wing as we were the most effected by the soul- breathing figure. The sorting for the new first years had already been done.Professor Dumbledore informed us about Sirius Black - who we already knew about from Harry's crazy night bus man. He then briefed us about the dementors situation; they were on the look out for the fugitive Sirius Black. During supper, we all felt hundreds of eyes on us. We could hear the whispers. The rumors.

"Did he really faint on the train?"  
"Is it true that he hasn't got a soul anymore?"  
"Is is true that he almost died again?"

I knew that Harry hated it so we went up to our common room with Ron and chilled there. 

As we were walking up the moving staircases, I saw a glimpse of that famous platinum- blond hair. Draco. Draco Malfoy. Damn my luck seemed to get worse and worse. First the dementor and now this. I felt Ron shuffle in-front of me as if to protect me. Irritated I side-stepped to avoid him. Does he really think I need protecting. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Malfoy smiling at this. I rushed up to my room trying to avoid Ron, I reached into my pocket to find my wand but found a piece of scrunched up piece of paper instead.


	15. The Room of Requirement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their “date” in the room requirement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx so much to @TheGirlOnTheSideOfTheStreet for writing some of the description.

The room of requirement. The meeting. Hermione.   
3 days ago, I had slipped a note in Grangers pocket hoping that she'd notice. Today I'll find out if she did. 

*9.50pm*

I strolled to the room of requirements, glancing back an forth to make sure I wasn't going to get caught. 

The dimly lit corridor was illuminated by the flickering flames at each turning, twisting and writhing in a blend of oranges and reds. My slow footsteps echoed across the corridor, causing my over active brain to check behind me, around me, to see if there actually was something there. The dark, misshaped shadow seemed to veer and twist into unrecognisable shapes; the full moon outside was flooding the corridors with a feeling of eeriness, making me paranoid of what was there. I anxously peered around every corridor, my steps becoming quicker and quicker as the sound of padding feet also quickened as I moved. The silent was almost peaceful, I remarked, although the slow dripping behind me started to make my childhood fears arise. I held my breath the more I walked, trying not to focus on the shifting shapes and sounds that caused me to refuse to listen to common sense. As I slowed to a stop, I swivelled around to take one last look behind me before examining the intricate door in front of me.

My hand reached for the icy handle. As I turned it and pulled it towards me, a high-pitched squeak erupted from the door. I stepped inside and closed it behind me. 

To my relief, there she stood. Fidgeting in the spot, Hermione turned and looked at me, nervousness clear in her eyes. I let my guards crack and let a small, true smile grace my face as I examined her attire. A plain Hogwarts nightgown, tighter then expected to her Lithe figure, was wrinkled around her slim waist, riding up ever so slightly to reveal more flawless skin. Her robe seemed to swallow her whole now, compared to the usual bulky uniform that was required of us, and made her seem more vulnerable then she was. She wrapped her arms around her waist, the robe sleeves covering her palm and trailing off into a sharp line between robe and skin. Her eyes flashing with an unrecognisable emotion, shining brightly under my wand, which was letting off a spark of light, contrasting against the inky darkness surrounding us. Although the rest of her seemed changed in this light, her unruly hair remained the same. Golden curls framed her face which should of looked adorable if it wasn't for the rest of her hair trailing off into confusing angles.

I walked over to her. 

"So you came?" I asked.  
"I guess I did." She replied, her voice soft yet still strong.

She strolled towards me. 

"I thought you hated me." I enquired.  
"So did I." She answered.

I ambled nearer.

"Are you and Weasley together?" I queried.  
"Maybe, maybe not..." The Gryffindor responded. 

She stepped closer to me. 

"Do you like me?" I asked.

We were now face to face.  
"Guess you'll have to find out, won't you?"  
She leaned in closer to me.  
Memories of us came flooding back.  
I felt her soft lips touch mine, her arms wrapping around my neck as I held onto her waist. I felt a sigh escape her as we kept kissing, unaware of the rest of the room; it was only us in the second. Her robe brushed against my leg as we moved closer, pressing our bodies together. I reveled in the fact that I was kissing this girl, the cause of my internal conflict for the past year, and she felt the same. My mind drifted of to the thought of my parents, and my pulse rose. What would they think? But the constant of her plump lips on mine made me zone in on the moment, no worries to be mentioned or thought of. I felt the constant strain on my heart relax if only for a second, and we broke apart, desperate for a breath of fresh air.

In a few moment we sat down on the lush couch that appeared before our eyes. We glanced at each other unsure of who wished it to appear. As we sat down we suddenly became aware of the nervous silence that surrounded us. 

"Why did you ask me to come." She asked, unsure of my answer.  
"I think you know why." I smirked. 

We then began talking and fell into a natural rhythm of conversation.  
"I'm sorry,"a tear slipped from my eye, "for everything."  
She wiped it away.   
"It's okay, I understand."

After hours of talking and kissing and more kissing, we had fallen asleep. The morning came and the light shone through the window. I yawned as my eyes opened. I looked over and saw Hermione resting peacefully on my shoulder. She looked so beautiful, with her hair fanning out around her, long eyelashes brushing her cheek. I looked around the room as saw the sun had risen, the amber tones of the sky helped me tell. I then realised that school had started. Crap! I tapped Hermione's shoulder and watched her eyes flutter open, revealing bright hazel eyes, tinged with yellows and a variety of colour before sitting up. 

"School's started!"   
"what?" She replied, he eyes still half shut.   
She rubbed her eyes and face, trying to wake herself up more and processed what I had said.  
"Wait, WHAT?"  
"Come on, we have got to go!" I urged.  
"No wait, we're not going to make it!" She muttered rummaging through her pockets.   
"We can use this!" She exclaimed clutching what seemed like a time-turner in her raised hand.   
"Is that a time-turner?" I questioned.   
"Yes, now come here" she replied back.

She hooked me over the chain, pulling me closer towards her.  
I drew a breath before I realized what she was doing.   
She stared intently at the hour-glass turning it back a few times engulfing me into a sensation of calmness. 

Nothing changed in the room apart from the sight outside the windows. Different varied radiants shifted across the sky, stoping at a navy. Hermione quickly took of the chain and pulled me inside a broom closet. We took turned peeking through the gap in the door. We heard footsteps of ourselves and our conversations. As our past selves started to kiss, we awkwardly looked at each other. 

Finally, we saw our past-selves asleep. We cast a spell that woke ourselves up at the right time before lessons started. When we could no longer see our past-selves, we rushed out the closet and snuck back to our rooms, getting ready for the rest of the day.


	16. Betrayal Never Comes From Your Enemies - Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione gets betrayed once again and anger takes over her.

Meeting such as those continued for the next few weeks. Draco slipped a note into my pocket, I saw it, and then we met in the room of requirement. The pattern continued again and again until we decided to meet every Friday, 12am. 

It was on a day such as this one that I sensed something was wrong. Whether it was the stormy weather, or the nervous energy surrounding Draco, but the pathetic fallacy seemed to follow me around everywhere. Our meeting that evening was different, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. 

"How was your day?" I asked   
"Fine" he replied dismissing my question as soon as possible.  
I moved a bit closer.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Sure."  
I moved slightly closer again.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" I pressed, concern etched on my face.  
I was about to move a step closer when all of a sudden I was flung backwards against the wall as I heard the words 'stupify' ring in my ears.  
Huddling in pain, I felt tears drip from my eyes as I looked around for my attacker before letting out a small gasp of betrayal.   
As I stubbled up, my expression changed to confusion and, to my disbelief, I saw that Draco's face showed no remorse.   
The words "Just leave me alone" were the last words I heard of Draco that night as I heard him storm out of the door, his footsteps echoing along the corridor before the slam of the door silenced them. I let one more tear slip from my eye before I wiped my eyes and I felt anger take control of my body. I clenched my jaw my body started to burn. My breathing got faster and faster. I saw a small object appear next to me and the next thing I know I use all my power to chuck it at a grand clock. It hit, shattering into pieces as it did. I felt a rise of fury-enduced satisfaction come over me and I revelled in it. I saw a chair and I ran over and screamed as I threw it, smashing it into a table. I did this until I felt my muscles ache with exhaustion. I purposely walked back to my dorm, knowing that I would get Draco Malfoy back for this. 

I smirked at the thought.

Ron and Harry were still awake. I told them about everything, excluding the weekly meet ups Their faces were priceless. But shockingly, Ron came up with some phenomenal revenge plans but my yawn informed us that I should sleep. Harry went up to sleep immediately, whilst me and Ron stayed up a bit longer, the crackling flames in front of us keeping us company, softly lighting up the room with warm hues.

"Ron I love you, you know that and your my best friend. But I'm not ready for a relationship right now." I said anxiously, glancing anywhere apart from his eyes.  
A quiet laughter emerged from Ron.   
"You know, I was about to say the same thing."   
We both quietly laughed and I flashed a small smile towards Ron before trudging over to our dormitories, enjoying the thought of rest. Collapsing onto my bed, I let my mind drift of to Malfoy and then Ron before falling asleep with a smile on my face.


End file.
